Not a word
by Siren-or-Nightengale
Summary: Serena O'Conner is new in mystic falls. She meets the Salvatore brothers and all their friends and figures out quickly that she isn't the only magical creature to wander these woods. "I can't make dead men love me, that's how I know what you are."
1. Chapter 1

Serena O'Conner is new in mystic falls. She meets the Salvatore brothers and all their friends and figures out quickly that she isn't the only magical creature to wander these woods.

I can't make dead men love me, and dead women hate me. That's how I know what you are."

Walking into the school, she sighed deeply. ~Let's hope I can stick around for a while.~ Serena wondered if she would ever be safe anywhere. Big cities never worked. You couldn't get lost enough. Hopefully small towns would be better.

Walking by the main office, she passed a group of three girls. She stopped when she could only hear one heart beat. There were a few things about Serena that people didn't know. One of them being that she had really good hearing, she could hear better than your average human.

Trying not to get caught by the girls she only paused momentarily, but one of them noticed anyway. The tall blonde girl looked friendly enough but the only thing she knew that walked around without a heartbeat was... ~seriously?! A vampire?~

"Hi, my name is Caroline. Are you Serena?" Serena only nodded cause if she spoke, chaos would erupt. The other two girls approached and gave their names as well. Bonnie, the dark skinned one smiled when she took Serena's hand in a shake but got a wide eyed look after one touch. Serena realized vampires weren't the only ones residing in this town. This witch in front of her might be an issue. Serena only smiled at her and faced the last girl. ~another vampire. Girl, you're screwed.~

"My name is Elena. We don't get to many new people so don't let Caroline scare you off." Elena smiled but it didn't reach her eyes like the other two. "Where is your first class? Maybe one of us could walk you there?" Serena pulled out her iPhone and started typing. ~no one here knows I'm mute? Oh geez this is gonna be fun to explain.~

-hey y'all. My first class is U.S. government. I'm typing because I can't talk. Mute. But I can sign and I hear just fine. It's very nice to meet y'all. :) - passing the phone to Bonnie on her left and watching Elena and Caroline's faces as Bonnie read it out loud was amusing. Smiles were a good sign. Serena smiled at the both of them and faced towards Elena when she commented that she was in that class as well. Serena smiled and followed her. Elena showed Serena to the teacher and introduced her.

"Mr. Timothy, this is Serena. She just moved here."

"Well hello Serena, welcome to my class. Let me see where we can sit you, oh, right there next to Mr. Salvatore. Stefan this is Serena. Share your book with her until she gets her own." Serena turned to look behind her and was caught in the most gorgeous gaze of all.

"Hi Serena." ~of course gorgeous eyes would have such a hypnotic voice!~ all she could do was smile shyly and sit down in the seat that was next to his. As the teacher started his lesson, Stefan slid his book closer to her desk. She looked up at him and smiled again. Of course he wasn't looking. ~only day one and I'm already crushing on someone. Ugh. Pathetic much.~ as she was yelling at herself, she heard Mr. Timothy's question and since no one else seemed to be raising their hand, she did.

"Miss Serena, please enlighten my class with the correct answer." Forgetting that she hadn't told her teacher she was a mute, she answered in sign language.

Her response was met with silence for a moment, but then she heard the interpretation of what she just signed coming from the gorgeous guy sitting next to her.

"She said checks and balances, Mr. Timothy."

Elena looked at Stefan, shocked that he even understood what was "said."


	2. Chapter 2

Not a word chp2  
Serena looked over at Stefan smiling wide. ~careful O'Conner! Danger in that smile.~

Returning to her notes she noticed she could only hear 23 heartbeats including her own. Elena she already figured out was dead. Looking back at Stefan she realized he himself was also a vampire. ~What!?~ trying to keep her expression neutral, she turned back to her books and prayed for the bell to ring. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see a note slide onto her desk. All it said was welcome. She looked up at Stefan to see him smiling back at her. Looking past him she noticed Elena, she was not smiling. ~uh-oh. Boyfriend?~

Class had ended and Elena watched Serena disappear out of the room. Walking up to Stefan, she laid a hand on his arm.  
"Be careful, there is something about her I don't trust." Stefan cocked an eyebrow and chuckled.  
"You sure that's not jealousy talking?"  
"Seriously Stefan. Something isn't right."  
"Okay Elena. Whatever you say." Stefan rolled his eyes as he walked away. Let Damon deal with her, he wanted no part.

Serena walked into the music room carrying her violin and a note to the music teacher explaining why she was there. She had permission from the principal to use the sound proof booths to practice. Her talent was beyond what most teachers were capable of. She got her talent both from her mother and father. Preparing her instrument, she failed to notice that the booth door was not properly closed.  
She loved Irish music, partly because she was half Irish. Her father taught her how to play the violin and it was her favorite thing to play. When she played she got lost. Forgetting everything and everyone around her.

Jeremy had forgotten that he was heading to the library when he passed by the music room. A faint noise stopped him. He tried the door and noticing that it was open, he walked in further. The sound he heard wasn't just noise but someone playing. He walked towards the practice rooms and noticed the girl playing had her back to the door and didn't notice that it was cracked open. He went to shut it but his hand wouldn't move. ~That music! It is...oh man!~ He felt a tingle go through his spine starting at the base of his neck and continuing down. Jeremy had never felt such pleasure before. A gasp escaped him and the girl turned around shock on her face.  
"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. Please forgive me." He held his hand out. "My name is Jeremy. What's yours?" Confused at first when she didn't answer but realized she was telling him when she turned to the writing board and began to write out letters. Serena it spelled. She continued on.  
- I can't talk and I really have to go. It was nice meeting you Jeremy.- she shrugged and grabbed her case and ran out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Not a word chp3

Stefan wasn't sure what had prompted him to help Serena. Something about her pulled at him. The one thing that he didn't like was Elena trying to warn him off, like she still had claim to him. That stopped when she chose his brother. He was sure that part of her still cared but the wounds were still a little raw.

A slammed door from down the hallway caught his attention. Serena coming around the corner towards him made him lose all thought of Elena and Damon. He walked towards her wanting to catch her attention. She, not looking where she was going, slammed right into him. Dropping her violin case and losing her balance, she grabbed onto Stefan's arm and he wrapped his right arm around her waist.

"Hey, you ok?" He tucked his finger underneath her chin and lifted her gaze to his. Serena forgot all thoughts of just walking away. His gaze burned into hers and she, forgetting herself and where she was answered him.

"Yes, thank you." Neither one of them saw Jeremy stop midst the hallway and no one saw the dumbstruck look that crossed his face. The bell rang and classrooms began to empty.

As soon as both of them realized she spoke they jumped apart. She reached for her case wanting to run away but Stefan grabbed onto her arm and would not let go.

"You can talk? I thought you were mute?" She kept trying to yank her arm away but he wouldn't let go. She begged him with her eyes. She had to leave before someone got hurt. Stefan wasn't sure why he let go of her arm and when she signed thank you and took off, he knew he wanted answers.

Jeremy stood in front of him with a hateful glare and shouted at him.

"Did you hurt her?!" He tried to grab Stefan but Stefan was faster and stepped away.

"Jeremy, you need to calm down. I didn't hurt her."

"If I hear that you hurt her, I will hurt you." Stefan couldn't believe his ears or his eyes. Jeremy's eyes were glossy and he never looked more angry than he did right now. Something wasn't right.

Stefan pushed Jeremy off of him once more and grabbed his phone to call his brother.

"Brother, to what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Cut the crap Damon. I need your help. Jeremy has lost it and I need to figure out what the heck Serena is?"

"You mean who?"

"No, I definitely mean what. She isn't your normal human."

"Well what the hell. We already have werewolves, witches and our resident vampire hunter. Why not more mystical creatures!" Stefan could hear the smirk and sarcasm in his brothers voice.

"Just be prepared when I bring Jeremy home. We need to sort this out." Hanging up without saying goodbye, Stefan took off for his car. If Jeremy was gonna come after him, Stefan was prepared to make him work for it.

Walking in the door Jeremy saw Stefan standing with Damon. He knew he was screwed. He couldn't take on both of them. Trying to sort out a plan to separate them, he failed to notice Elena behind him.

"Jer, what's going on?" She walked around him so that she wouldn't spook him into attacking her, things were still a bit tense between them. "Stefan tells me you tried to attack him?" Elena tried not to laugh at the smirk she saw on Damon's face. Jeremy with fury in his eyes began to relay his side of the events that happened in the school.

"He grabbed her and wouldn't let go. He was gonna hurt my girl." Elena had a look of confusion on her face. "I love Serena, and am not going to let Stefan hurt her. He will tear her apart." Elena turned to Stefan, careful to keep Jeremy in her sight.

"Now you tell me what happened." After he explained everything, Elena touched his shoulder and nodded to herself at her correct assumption that Serena was trouble. " I don't think it's a good idea to get involved with her. We don't know what she is, she could harm you like she has with Jeremy. Look at him, he is almost inconsolable." Damon laughed and walked up to the bar to pour another bourbon.

"He is fine. Just a little lovesick puppy. Must have another witch on our hands." Elena turned to Stefan, looking him in the eyes she pleaded with him.

"Please don't chase this girl. I don't feel right about her." Stefan shook his head.

"If she is dangerous, I need to check her out. I can't have her running around screwing me over." The look in his eye wasn't as comforting. He had the same look in his eyes when he was the ripper.


	4. Chapter 4

Not a word chp 4

Serena ran quickly to her car know Stefan could catch up to her at any moment. She had run into a couple of vampires in her day and knew all about their talents. Hauling ass out of the parking lot, her mind turned to Jeremy. She saw him as she was leaving the school. He was entranced and she knew that if she stayed, it wouldn't be safe for either of them.

Thanking God that there wasn't any cops on her way home, she ran into the house and dashed upstairs. Since she didn't have to talk her way out of any tickets it only took her 15 minutes to get to the house she was staying in.

Getting lost in trying to get all of her important things together, she didn't notice that she had left the front door to the house wide open. Serena also missed Stefan standing at the door with a menacing look in his eyes.

"Seeereeeeenaaaa!" She stopped mid stride and looked downstairs towards the front door. ~oh shit!~ she quickly tried to calm her heart and think of a way out.  
"I can hear your pulse pounding little girl. Why not make it easier on yourself and just come out where I can see you?" Stefan called out.

Serena knew he wouldn't leave if she hid so she stepped slowly down the stairs not looking him in the eye until she got 2ft from the door. An uncontrollable shiver snaked its way through her body when she truly looked at him. He looked at her like she was his next meal.  
"Let me in." It was not a request. She shook her head no.  
~I'm safer with you outside, thanks.~ you could hear the sarcasm in her signs.  
"Safer for who?" Stefan leaned against a porch rail and continued. "The sooner you let me in, the less people get hurt. It's as simple as that. I'm awfully hungry." Proving his statement, Stefan's eyes grew dark and he flashed his fangs.  
~What do you want?~  
"Answers. Now let me in little girl." She began to sign it but Stefan shook his head. "It has to be spoken." She hesitated only for a moment but quickly invited him in when he growled.  
"Come in please." She whispered. Stepping inside, Stefan shut the door. No one needed to see what he was about to do.  
~I haven't got any answers for you so just let me be and I will leave. I don't want any trouble.~ Stefan laughed.  
"Should've thought about that before you lied to me." He rushed her and grabbed her by the arms, almost dropping her when she fainted.

Jeremy sat at the table in the kitchen with his head in his hands. He wished that he could block out the last hour.  
"Do you remember anything Jer?" His sister asked him, getting a bottle of water for him out of the fridge.  
"Yeah, I wish I didn't but yeah. It was like I was watching myself do and say all those things. I was hoping that I didn't try to kick Stefan's ass." Elena could only smile.  
"I'm sure he isn't holding that against you. You weren't yourself." Damon came into the kitchen to grab Elena and Jeremy.  
"Stefan brought home a stray. Come see." For some reason he found all of this amusing.

Walking out to the living room, they saw Stefan laying Serena down on the couch and sitting on the coffee table across from her.

"You brought her here?!" Elena screamed. Stefan turned and glared at her.

"I want answers and its safer for us if she is on our territory." Damon smiled and agreed with his brother.  
"When she wakes, Stefan will get answers and we can figure out how to. Kill her if need be." He shrugged and poured himself a drink. "Win win."


End file.
